


De Seken

by shokoshik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lostia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokoshik/pseuds/shokoshik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met under unexpected circumstances when they were six years old, they saw each other through everything, and they were never apart since. Almost everything, almost never apart.<br/>I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	14. Chapter 13

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	15. Chapter 14

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	16. Chapter 15

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	17. Chapter 16

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	18. Chapter 17

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	19. Chapter 18

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	20. Chapter 19

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	21. Chapter 20

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	22. Chapter 21

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	23. Chapter 22

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	24. Chapter 23

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	25. Chapter 24

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	26. Chapter 25

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	27. Chapter 26

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	28. Chapter 27

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	29. Chapter 28

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	30. Chapter 29

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	31. Chapter 30

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	32. Chapter 31

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	33. Chapter 32

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	34. Chapter 33

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	35. Chapter 34

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	36. Chapter 35

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	37. Chapter 36

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	38. Chapter 37

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	39. Chapter 38

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	40. Chapter 39

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	41. Chapter 40

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	42. Chapter 41

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	43. Chapter 42

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	44. Chapter 43

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	45. Chapter 44

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	46. Chapter 45

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	47. Chapter 46

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	48. Chapter 47

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	49. Chapter 48

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	50. Chapter 49

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	51. Chapter 50

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	52. Chapter 51

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	53. Chapter 52

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	54. Chapter 53

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	55. Chapter 54

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	56. Chapter 55

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	57. Chapter 56

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	58. Chapter 57

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	59. Chapter 58

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	60. Chapter 59

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	61. Chapter 60

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	62. Chapter 61

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	63. Chapter 62

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	64. Chapter 63

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	65. Chapter 64

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	66. Chapter 65

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	67. Chapter 66

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	68. Chapter 67

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	69. Chapter 68

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	70. Chapter 69

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	71. Chapter 70

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	72. Epilogue

Volume 1 and 2 of De Seken is available for purchase on [Amazon Kindle Worlds](https://www.amazon.com/Chen-Drachman/e/B00ECOSY1W/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1).

You can also read the first 8 chapters of volume 1 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) and the first 6 chapters of volume 2 [here](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). 

If you have any questions feel free to PM me or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shokoshik).

Thank you.


	73. Chapter 73

Hey everyone!

Season 4 of the 100 is just around the corner and like I promised, volume 1 of De Seken is now on sale on Amazon.

Whether you wanted the version with all the notes [(the annotated edition](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01MUG5EQG/)) or a [regular one](https://www.amazon.com/100-Seken-Regular-Kindle-Worlds-ebook/dp/B01NBYXBBH), both are on amazon (same price, which is automatically set by Kindle Worlds. Yours truly gets 35% of each sale.)

All you have to do is use the links or go on amazon and search "De Seken" or "Chen Drachman."

If you're outside the US and have a kindle that is registered to a different market place, fear not, you can always download the free kindle app to any device and as long as you log into the app with your amazon dot com info, you can view the book. You can also read it on-line on the amazon reader.

The first 8 chapters can be found on [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue), and volume 2 (starting on chapter 39) will remain here for a few more weeks until it's ready to be published as well at which point I'll have to take it down.

The cover art is by the wonderfully talented [lesly-oh](http://lesly-oh.tumblr.com/). 

As always, feel free to spread the word, add on [goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/34034479-de-seken---volume-1?from_search=true), review on Amazon, and also as always, if you feel extra generous you can go to [my website](http://www.chendrachman.com/) and help me make a film :D The link to the campaign is on the top of my home page and also [here](https://fromtheheartproductions.givecorps.com/projects/11407-shorts-ruth-s).

Thank you so much for reading the story and for your patience! Long live Lexa!

 

 


	74. Chapter 74

Hey everyone! 

I promise, after this the next time you'll hear from me will be when my original novel is finally out, later this year. 

The long awaited (especially by me) volume 2 of De Seken is now on Amazon!

Whether you wanted the version with all the notes [(the annotated edition](https://www.amazon.com/100-Seken-Annotated-Kindle-Worlds-ebook/dp/B06WVLMJMX/)) or a [regular one](https://www.amazon.com/100-Seken-Regular-Kindle-Worlds-ebook/dp/B06WGZTRRY/), both are on amazon (same price, which is automatically set by Kindle Worlds. Yours truly gets 35% of each sale.)

All you have to do is use the links or go on amazon and search "De Seken" or "Chen Drachman."

If you're outside the US and have a kindle that is registered to a different market place, fear not, you can always download the free kindle app to any device and as long as you log into the app with your amazon dot com info, you can view the book. You can also read it on-line on the amazon reader.

The first 6 chapters (plus chapter 55.2, the bonus chapter) can be found on [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/157570697396/de-seken-chapter-39). Reminder: the first 8 chapter of volume 1 are on [Tumblr](http://shokoshik.tumblr.com/post/156594220771/de-seken-prologue) as well. 

The cover art is by the wonderfully talented [lesly-oh](http://lesly-oh.tumblr.com/). 

As always, feel free to spread the word, add on [goodreads](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F34371987-the-100&t=YWIyNjA3MzA5YjA3ZmQ4OGZmMTcwMzNmOTFkMWU1NzNkZWFmYzI4MCxybDdSaEo0cA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0UxXSJJFhc3SULkaVTdkmw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fshokoshik.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157570703946%2Fde-seken-chapter-43&m=1), review on Amazon, and also as always, if you feel extra generous you can go to [my website](http://www.chendrachman.com/) and help me make a film :D The link to the campaign is on the top of my home page and also [here](https://fromtheheartproductions.givecorps.com/projects/11407-shorts-ruth-s).

Thank you so much for reading the story and for your patience! Long live Lexa!


End file.
